The Unforeseen Eric
by ArmyNavyGirl2012
Summary: Eric has been given something that erased his memory. The group hesitantly bring him along. They train him and he becomes someone better than before. But the question still remains what happened to him? Can the group figure it out and if so are they willing to keep this new Eric or take a chance on the old one making an appearance? Suck at summaries. Actual cover in my profile.
1. Something Unexpected in Candor

hey guys. Its been a long time since I wrote. Life has gotten in the way and changed everything as it does. I got back into the divergent world recently and since Jai Courntey (Eric) has always been one of my favorite actors since Spartacus, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he got with a Divergent and didn't know it. After reading about the memory serum in book three I couldn't help myself.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Divergent series. I only own my two characters that you meet later on. This will have elements from both the book and the movie.

* * *

"I just needed to get away from my father. The abuse was to much. I had to get out of there somehow. I never planned on staying as long as a did. I stayed because I wanted to see if I could fit in somewhere and call it my home. For awhile it was my home and after I found out what Erudite was doing I decided that I was going to get out somehow and become Factionless. Then this year Tris came in and something told me that I couldn't leave." Four told Jack.

They waited for the truth serum to wear off. After the wearing off Jack sat down in front of them.

"I don't know what to do Four. I have no way of protecting my kind here. I'm not in their close group to be able to persuade them to not hurt you guys. I am a Candor leader now but as truthful as I am I wasn't born this way because I am also selfless enough to know that I can't give an evil person what they want."

Before Jack could say anything else people start shooting from all directions. Four pushed Jack down to cover him. Tris ducks and grabs a gun from the floor that got discarded somehow. Everyone is shooting and then as quick as it started it stopped. Everyone was standing up looking around at the attack. Tris goes to walk over to Chris when she sees someone coming behind the wall.

"Chris!" Tris yells

Christina ducks down and Tris shoot at the door. Tris runs over to Christina. Tris and Christina hug and through tears talk about Tris killing Will. Christina says she forgives Tris after her 9th apology. They finally standup and walk over to where four and Jack were standing. With the all the dauntless down everyone is still in shock at how they all got past into Candor.

"Well that was one hell of a scene." Jack said sitting on the table trying to breathe.

Two Candor guys come in carrying a body. They drop the body in front of Jack. To everyone's amazement its Eric with a cut to his forehead and blood spilling from his shoulder.

"We found him outside the door. I guess he's the person you shot at." one of the guys says.

Four points the gun at Eric when he starts squirming. Eric's eyes open slowly. He blinks a couple of times at the gun in front of his face.

"Four wait!" Tris says stopping him.

But it's not Tris's telling him to stop that makes him put the gun down but the fear in Eric's eyes. He had never seen that look on Eric before.

"Eric?" Four says questioning.

"Who are you?" Eric asks with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Who are you people?" Eric says backing away fear evident on his face.

Nobody said anything. It was probably due to shock. Everyone in the room just looked at the man on the floor and wondered when he was going to become cocky Eric again and prove that he was joking. But for some reason it never happened, the man just kept asking who we all were and why were here.

The thought on everyone's mind was if he was acting to keep from being killed or if he really didn't know what was going on. But the scarier thought was that if he wasn't faking it then what happened to Eric to make him loose his memory.

* * *

Short I know. I'll make the next chapter longer.


	2. Meet New Eric

Here we go chapter 2. I am actually surprised that i got 2 reviews and followers for this story. It made my day because I was hesitant on putting this up but I'm glad I did. Depending on how much people like this one, I might post another one. Enjoy :)

* * *

Meet New Eric

"So what are we going to do with him?" Peter asked nodding his head over to Eric who was with the Candor medic.

"I don't know. I just now that somethings weird. He couldn't be faking this. I've known Eric for years. I have never seen him scared before. Not even during the fear stimulation did he show any fear." Four told them.

Jack came over to the group after talking with the medic. The look he had on his face was troubling.

"Well it's not what we thought." Jack said with a sigh.

Everyone looked at Jack waiting for him to continue. It took him a few minutes before he did.

"It's official, Eric has completely lost his memory. There is not one memory in his head from before. The medic believes that he got hit with some kind of memory wipe serum by accident when the shooting started. Its like his slate got cleaned. It's interesting but scary as hell." Jack said sighing again.

"How is that possible?" Christina asked worried.

"I don't know, maybe the Erudite has been up to new things while we've been running." Four said wondering.

"Ok but how in the hell did Eric of all people get hit with that. He's one of Jeanine's people. It's not like he was a threat to her because we all know he would never have betrayed her. So how?" Peter said agitated.

Tris walked over slowly and knelt in front of Eric who was sitting in a chair. Eric raised his head to look at Tris. Looking at him she thought of a baby because of how weak and scared her looked. He looked down in what look like Tris to be shame.

"Are you guys going to kill me?" he asked quietly.

"Why would ask that?" Tris said surprised

"Because everyone keeps looking at me evilly like they hate me." he said sadly.

He was definitely seeming like a child to Tris. Somehow he already knew talking and what things meant but had no idea about how he knew these things. He was also really said that someone was going to kill him. He kept saying he hasn't done anything wrong.

 _"Well that not entirely true."_ Tris thought to herself.

"Do you remember you name?" Tris asked him

He put his head down and shook it no. Tris realized that someone would have to tell him who and what he was.

"How can I not know my name? How can I not know anything?" He asked agitated.

"Well that's something we are all wondering too." Tris said lightly patting his hand.

"Your name is Eric. Your a dauntless." Four said walking over with the other behind him.

"Dauntless. What's dauntless? How do you know that's my name?" he asked confused.

Everyone was shaking their head. Tris could tell all the emotions fibrationg from everyone in the room. They ranged from confusion to agitation.

"I know you name we worked together before you lost you memory." Four said

"Oh." was all Eric could muster.

He seemed so confused at what was going on. Tris found it weird that a grown man had the mental capacity of a child. He kept looking at some of the bodies that were still on the floor. It wasn't until Eric asked his next couple of question that made Tris realise how different the situation was now with him.

"Am I a bad guy? Did I kill any of these people?" he asked in a childlike voice.

Tris knew Four would tell him the truth so she jumped in before he could say anything.

"No you weren't bad. Being dauntless is a good thing. And you didn't kill any of these people Eric. They were bad guy trying to kill us. So we had to defend ourselves." Tris said patting his hand again.

Tris called over to Jack and asked if he could watch Eric for a minute while the group talked. Jack went and stood by Eric. The group walked to the other side of the room out of eat shot.

"Okay, Tris what the hell was that about? You just lied to him. Not to mention your in a Candor building. Remember what i said before about yo having a death wish? Well your definitely acting on that wish." Christina said irritated with Tris

"We might want to check you head for scars to see if you took your brain out when you cut all your hair off." Peter said annoyed.

"Look I know I lied but there's good reasoning behind it." Tris said earnestly.

"Like what, Tris?" Four said frustrated.

"Okay, the Eric in there is not the Eric he was before. He is in many ways a kid trapped in a mans body. He doesn't remember anything about our lives but he remember how to do normal bodily things. We could use this to our advantage." Tris said hopeful.

"How?" Christina asked.

"We take him with us back the the factionless." Tris said plainly.

Everyone walks away from Tris trying to understand what was just said.

"Your kidding right? I mean are really serious?" Peter asked appalled.

"No I'm not. Think about it. We could teach him about what is going on and train him all over again and how to do it for good this time. Obviously we have to watch him and make sure that he doesn't get his memory back. And if he does start showing signs of getting his memory then we have plenty of factionless people that would gladly take him out. It gives us a few more numbers too." Tris said explaining her thinking.

"Your really serious about this aren't you?" Four asks emotionless

"IF we do decide to bring him the we can't tell him about what he was like before. If we do we might not be able to mold him and turn him into what we need." Tris said looking at him.

"Alright but he have to keep an eye on him at all times." Christina said giving up.

"You can't be fucking serious, right now? He's sadistic and a killer! Hell he just tried killing us." Peter said outraged.

"Hey! That's a little of the pot calling the kettle black isn't it?" Tris rounded on him.

"Excuse me?" Peter said offended.

"You of all people have no right calling what used to be Eric sadistic or a killer. Last time I checked you were just as bad. Your sadistic because of stabbing Edward in the eye with a knife when we were initiates. You also killed people recently so your also a killer and last time I checked you tried killing us as well. So you know what if you don't like it let me know and I'll let you run back to the Erudite who will probably kill you for helping us." Tris said backing him in a corner.

"Okay, Tris. Okay." Peter said backing down.

Everyone agreed to the rules and walked over to Jack and Eric who were in a conversation.

"What's going on?" Tris asked hesitantly.

"Oh nothing, Jack here was teaching me about the way our new society works. It's really interesting. Jack said he can't tell me about my time in dauntless because he didn't know me." Eric said a little giddy.

"Well if you would like to learn more about dauntless we can tell you about it. Sorry we had to leave for a few minutes." Tris said sitting next to Eric.

"It's okay. I figured it had to have been important." Eric said.

"Well it was. We actually talked about what we thought you should do, since you don't have a memory or place to go because you can't stay here." Tris said making sure he understood.

"Well Jack said the place I will go to is the factionless because of everything going on." Eric said sadly

"Well Jack's right we had thought the same. We decided since we were leaving to go to the wall that we had a train to catch near to go to Amity, we would take you there and tell you more about life as a dauntless." Tris said watching her wording so it would be believable to Jack.

"Really you'd take me there?" Eric asked hopefully.

 _"Tris was right, definitely like a child."_ Four thought.

"Ya we will." Tris said looking at Jack.

Everyone got up to leave. Christina and Peter grabbed a couple of extra guns. Jack said to not worry that he will tell the medic and the two Candor guys what to say. That they don't know anything about Eric that you took us a gun point to let us leave. After everyone left the room Tris stayed back a few minutes to listen an make sure Jack was sticking to his word.

"Okay guys when the Erudite get here in a 20 minutes, remember they took us at gun point and left. We don't know about Eric or the memory loss. W don't want them using it on us so we have to make this believable. We also tell them that were overheard them talking about amity. Okay lets get those handcuffs on us." Jack said moving around.

"Do you really believable there going to amity? She a divergent she could have been lying." one of the guys said.

"One yes I do because that the only faction thought would take them in. Not even the factionless will help them. Also because I don't want to get hit with whatever Eric did." Jack replied sounding scared.

Tris ran to catch up to the others. They were already running with the train. Four had to pull Eric up. Tris jumped on the train door and got in the train.

"This is fun." Eric said smiling like a child.

Everyone on the train couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be very interesting indeed.


	3. What to Do

New Chapter as promised. I'm on a roll. Also I forgot to mention this for chapter two. The bold wording is their actual thing to help you guys distinguish the difference. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

On the train Tris explained to Eric everything about the world, the factions, and why the war was going on. Four then went on to tell him about life as a dauntless. Eric was really interested until he realized people we dying because of being divergent. When it came time to jump off the train Eric was the last one. He had actually did pretty good.

"Keep your head down." Four told Eric when they started walking

"Why?" Eric sounded surprised.

 _"God I hope he doesn't stay like this forever." Four thought turning around._

"Because I said you need to. Don't ask question when we tell you to do something you do it! Understand?" he growled at Eric.

Tris and Christina saw the hurt on Eric's face and actually felt kind of sorry for him.

"Yes." Eric said quietly putting his head down.

They continued walking up the secret passage way the lead to Evelyn's office. All the factionless people were sleeping thankfully so nobody saw Eric. When everyone got to the door the heard Evelyn talking to someone.

"Four and I are going into to talk to Evelyn. Christina and Peter you stay with Eric. Make sure no one sees him." Tris said going and opening the door.

Four followed her into the room and closed the door. Christina and Peter sat down on the ground. Eric stayed standing looking at the ground.

"You can sit down too, you know." Peter said annoyed.

Eric sat down on the ground in front of Christina but not close enough to touch her. Christina studied Eric's face and could tell he was thinking. It was strange seeing him this way. His facial expressions were exactly like before when he was an ass but you tell that he was different now.

"What you thinking about, Eric?" Christina asked curiously.

"Trying to think of before. Before I got hit with this memory stuff. About how bad of a guy I had to have been before this." Eric said looking up at Christina.

"Why do you keep thinking your a bad guy?" Christina asked nerved.

"Because of the way he talked to me. The way you all look at me. It's like you guys don't want to be near me. They way Four looks at me like he hates me. I don't know how I know this but I imagine what I would look like if I talked to someone I didn't like and I would look like him. The way you guys all look and talk to me, it has to be because you don't trust or like me. That only happens your a bad person. So i'm bad." he said looking down again.

Christina looked at Peter stunned. Peter was speechless.

 _"For a baby like person he surely picked that up quick._ " Christina thought.

"How bad was I? Please don't lie to me." Eric asked after a few minutes of silence.

Christina and Peter looked at Eric and could tell he really wanted to know. They both knew it wouldn't be a good idea and Tris would be pissed but he had somewhat of a right to now.

"Pretty bad man." Peter said hesitantly.

"Have I killed people?" he asked horrified.

"We honestly don't know. All we know was that you had been in dauntless along time before us and that you were one of our leaders. You trained us." Christina said truthfully.

"You were pretty brutal to a lot of people. You even made Christina hang from a railing for giving up in a fight." Peter said.

"I did?" Eric looked at Christina horrified.

Christina shook her head. Eric looked down and started crying. It wasn't a hysterical cry but a silent one.

"I'm sorry, Christina." Eric said after a few minutes.

"What?" Christina said shocked.

"I'm sorry. I don't if my old self told you that or would have ever said it but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Thank you." was all Christina could say.

They sat in silence after that, waiting for Tris and Four to finish up with Evelyn. Who probably wasn't happy right now.

* * *

"I can not believe this!" Evelyn shrieked.

"Evelyn it will work. Please just trust me." Tris said trying to calm her down.

"Are you kidding me. You brought one of the most dangerous, sadistic evil people here and you want him to stay with us and retrain him and use him because he had his memory swiped?" she said summoning it up in one breathe.

"Well when you say it like that, it-

"Sounds crazy! I know. It's not going to happen. I'll have one of my guys go take him out and kill him. Go get Maddie for me." Evelyn said motioning for her guard to go.

"No. You can't!" Tris angry.

"You keep talking about how we need more people willing to fight. We need that from him. His memory is gone yes but at the same time its still there." Four said bring Evelyn to a stop.

"How? Give me one good reason. Tell me how he will be of good use and I'll think about it. I would be putting a lot of people in danger here so I want to know if it would be worth it." Evelyn said waiting.

"Yes, his memory is wiped but somehow there might a part of his brain that remembers something. When we jumped off the train he actually did really good. Just like a dauntless would. Somehow his body and brain remember how to do things. We can work with him on all the things that he needs to work on. Believe me he won't be a danger to anyone except Erudite if we do this the right way." Four said trying to make Evelyn understand the benefits.

"You really think it would work? Or are you going off what Tris says?" Evelyn questioned.

"Tris, is one of the smartest people I know. I trust what she says but I also have seen with my own eyes that he is like a small child right now but if we go about this right way he will be exactly what we need to fight back against the Erudites and might have a chance to stop this war. Not to mention what if people catch wind that Eric is with us that might make them think." Four said when the door opened.

"Tris, Tobias, this is one of my guards. Or assassin as most of the people like to call her." Evelyn said pointing to the girl.

Tris and Four looked at the girl that came in. She was about Tris's height and weight. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was was dressed in gray sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. Four recognized her immediately.

"Maddie. Since I take your judgement to heart. I want you to make a decision about something. Whatever the decision is I will go with. Okay?" Evelyn asked Maddie.

"Yes. What is it you want me to make a decision on? Its almost 2 o'clock in the morning." She said with a yawn.

"There's a person outside that Tris and Four believe will benefits us in defeating Erudite. Since you have never steered me wrong and have always been right on things I want you to decide if you think this person will be useful to us. If not you can end it right here but if so then I will let them stay." Evelyn said waving for the male guard to go get the others.

Everyone waited for the other to come into the room. The moment Maddie saw him she drew the weapon out from behind her back and held it to him. Christina and Peter jumped away. She never took her eyes or the gun off of him. Eric stood frozen looking at her and the gun in her hands pointed at him.

"What is he doing here?" Maddie yelled.

"Well Tris and Tobias would like him to stay and fight with us." Evelyn said plainly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Maddie said outraged.

She pushed her gun into him and he fell down quivering. It took Evelyn and Maddie off guard when he started backing away scared. Evelyn looked at Four and Tris realizing what they were saying. Maddie just continued to follow him until his back was into the wall with his eyes closed facing away.

"What's wrong with him?" Maddie said confused.

"His memory has been swiped." Peter said hurriedly.

"What do you mean swiped?" Maddie asked perplexed.

"I mean his memory is gone. He doesn't have a clue who he is or life before right now. It's like he's a completely new person up there." Christina said going into more detail.

"It could be a trick?" she asked more of a question then a statement.

"A medic looked him over and said that he couldn't be faking it. That when we were in the middle of a shootout that somehow he got him with a serum that effected his memory." Tris said hoping Maddie would understand.

Maddie got down on one knee and looked at him. Her mother had always told her that the truth was in their eyes.

"Look at me." Maddie said to him.

When he didn't she hit him in the leg and told him again. He looked at her. She could see the fear there but needed to know if it was real. She always had the feeling that Eric would be a good actor if he needed to be.

"Who are you?" she asked him clearly.

"I don't know." he said on the verge of crying.

Maddie looked at him one last time. Once again her mother was right. It was in his eyes. He didn't know himself any better than she did. Maddie got up and sighed. She lowered the gun to her side.

"He's not there. If trained well he could be a good asset to us." Maddie said walking to Evelyn.

"Okay." Evelyn said with a sigh.

Christina and Peter took Eric outside. While Tris, Four, Evelyn and Maddie talked.

"I would hope you have a plan." Maddie said hopeful.

"Yes we do. The plan is that we train him again. His body might actually pick everything back up easily. Nobody can say anything to him about what he was like before. That needs to be told to everyone here. If not and someone says something we run into the problem of him either killing himself, running away and getting killed or worse case scenario his memory gets triggered and we have the old Eric back. Which we want none of those things to happen. Also we keep him monitored. If he starts showing any sign of his old self then I'm sure you'd have no problem killing him right?" Tris asked Maddie.

"Yes." Maddie said with no hesitation.

"Okay. We'll do this and hope to go it doesn't get us killed." Evelyn said still iffy about the idea.

"Ma'am if that's the case we don't want him walking around the grounds until everyone's told. We could have an uproar and that won't be good. We need a place to hide him until tomorrow night when you can hold a meeting and tell everyone." the guard said to her.

"He can stay with Maddie for the time being. This way we also have someone watching him and make sure nothing goes wrong." Evelyn said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean she just held a gun to his head." Four said stunned.

"My quarter's are close. Nobody comes to see me, so there will be a ton of privacy. I can also see what he can and can't do." Maddie said forcibly.

"If there's anyone to trust. It's Maddie, Tobias. I've trusted this girl with my life for 3 years now." Evelyn said to him.

Tris and Four looked at each other. Silently they shook there heads in agreement.

"Okay. But we'll be coming an checking on him. Evelyn might trust you but we don't know you and considering what we just saw I think you can understand that." Four said to Maddie.

"I understand. That's fine if you come check on him. Just call your name out and ill let you in. I recognize voices very easily so I'll know." Maddie said walking up to them.

"I'm Maddaline. But you guys can call me Maddie." she said holding out her hand to both of them.

"Tris." she said shaking her hand.

"Four." he said shaking her hand.

"Well I'll be taking him with me now. You guys should get some rest." Maddie said sincerely.

Maddie walked out and looked at Eric.

"We need to hide you for the night. So you will be coming with me since I have the most privacy. Come with me." She said walking off.

Maddie was angry and Eric could sense it. He followed her hesitantly, hoping that he wasn't going to be killed.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Also review what you guys think about the pace of the story. I'll try and post another chapter soon.


	4. Not As It Seems

Here's chapter 4 guys. This chapter is where you start getting little hints of him not being so childlike. I decided that I'm not going to go into sexual details like I've done before in my stories because it just doesn't fit well with this. I will make mention to the sexual thing but no details. I will also tell you ahead of time if the chapter will have it or not.

* * *

Not As It Seems

Eric followed the blonde girl to her room. When they got there he hesitated going in. He went in after hearing shoveling behind him. He closed the door quickly and looked around. The walls were gray and rusty. There was a bed, couch, table, lamp, water jug and bowl. The the two oddest pieces of furniture in the room were the lit fire barrel and a punching bag.

The blonde girl was sitting down on the floor with her eyes closed. Eric stood there standing. When she finally opened her eyes she saw him still standing and was surprised.

"You can sit down you know, Eric. I'm not going to bite." she said sounding annoyed

 _"Why is everyone getting annoyed with me?"_ Eric thought sitting down next to the door.

Maddie looked at him confused. Part of her was kind of missing the evil Eric. This new one was way too much for her to handle. All of a sudden she realized that that his shirt was off color compared to the rest of it.

"Come over here." She said standing up.

Eric hesitated. Maddie looked at him agitated but he was still scared to go to her. Maddie must have sensed his fear because she softened her face and held her hand out to him. He got up and went over to her. She touch his right shoulder and he flinched away. She also realized the shirt was sticky.

"Come with me." she said taking him by the hand to a chair near the water jug and bowl.

She told him to sit down and not go anywhere. Knowing that she would probably kill him if he did, so he stayed in the chair. She opened the door a crack, said something then came back. She turned on the lamp and laid out some objects. She took a few minutes to put string through a needle. There was a knock on her door when she got done with it.

Eric was scared by the knock but tried not to show it. She asked who it was. The person said Stanley. She opened the door and took the things that were brought. She closed the door and lightly threw the stuff on the bed. She came back over to the table and dumped water in the bowl.

"Take off your shirt." She told him taking a rag and dipping it in the water.

He did it slowly. He hadn't realized before how much his shoulder had hurt him. He growled in pain when trying get it off. Maddie realized the struggle and helped him lift up the shirt. She took the shirt and threw it in the fire. Eric couldn't believe he was bare chested in front a woman. It felt weird but he also kind of liked it.

She came over and looked at his shoulder. It wasn't as bad as she had thought. She got down in front of him and started washing at the wound. He winced again. Maddie just lightly smiled and kept washing. After a few minutes of washing it she bought the needle over. She was about to stick it in his skin when he grabbed her hand.

"No don't hurt me please." he said scared.

"I won't hurt you. This is just to close up your wound. You reopened it when you jumped from the train I'm guessing. The sewing part will hurt but don't worry I'm not trying to hurt you." Maddie said reassuringly.

Eric dropped his hand and let her do the work. He didn't feel anything to his amazement. After what felt like a long time Eric figured he should say something. At the rate they were going he was never going to be to stay in the room.

"I don't feel anything." Eric said to her.

"I'm not really surprised. Your skin sometimes numbs itself after so long of having a wound like that, that you don't register the pain." she said matter-of-factually.

"Wow I didn't know that." he said interested.

Maddie looked at him and realized that Four was right. He was kind of childlike. Hopefully it doesn't stay for long. If they were going to train him they needed him to not be childlike.

"So how does it feel not having your memory?" She asked curiously.

"It feels weird. I can sense all these emotions and know what all these things are but I don't remember anyone here." he said confused.

"That would suck I admit. But than again knowing myself I would have loved it." Maddie said stopping.

 _"What does that mean?"_ Eric thought.

"Sorry." she said.

Maddie bandaged up his shoulder. Eric sat there quietly doing what he was told. It felt like forever until the next thing was spoken between them.

"Okay. You can clean yourself up and change clothes." Maddie said pointing at the clothes on the bed.

Maddie walked away to sit on the couch facing the wall. Eric took off his clothes and washed his body. He liked the feel of being cleaned. He put on the clothes except his shirt.

"Where do I go now?" Eric asked her.

She got up and looked at him. She didn't really pay attention to him before with his shirt off but she admit it was a nice site. Maddie shook her head to get the thought out.

"You can sleep in the bed." she said pointing to it.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Ya, I don't sleep." she said walking over to bed.

"Why not?" he asked walking up to her.

"I don't know honestly. I just have always had a hard time sleeping so... Go to sleep. You look pretty tired and besides we need you rested so we can see what your body and mind can still do." she said looking at him.

Eric went and laid in the bed. It was really comfortable to him. She walked over and sat on the bed looking at him still. She wanted to make sure that he fell asleep. As childlike he seems the idea of Eric being here was odd.

"Can I ask you something?" he said quietly.

"Sure." she said rubbing her neck.

"What's your name?" he asked awkwardly.

"Maddie. I changed it when I was 16." she chuckled.

"What's your real name then?" he asked

"Maddaline." she said weakly.

"Wow. That's pretty name." he said nicely.

"Thanks. Get some sleep." She smiled weakly at him.

* * *

Four and Tris woke up after seeing the sunrise peek through the sheets of where they were sleeping. Four was the first one to get up and get dressed. He stood by the wall while Tris got dressed.

"What's wrong?" Tris asked him.

"I don't know. Its just I'm trying to figure out if this is the best idea. I mean I agree with you about needing this new Eric. But I'm worried about this Maddie girl. I don't fully trust Evelyn which makes me not trust Maddie at all. Not to mention we have no idea what's going on when it comes to Erudite. And I'm worried about loosing you." Four said turning around to face her.

"I know. But she's kind of like you. She has the hard wall you can't break through." Tris said smiling a little.

Four chuckled a little. Tris walked over and put her arms around him.

"I know your scared about everything going on. I am too. It hurts thinking of all the ones we've lost so far and it's even scarier like you said that we don't know what's going on with Erudite or even with Jeanine." Tris said worried.

"But I've got you and you got me. I'm not going anywhere. We just have to wait and see what happens right now. We also need to be ready for anything to happen." Tris said smiling reassuringly at Four.

Four pulled her into a hug. They stayed there for awhile, relinquishing in each others warmth.

"We might wanna go check on Eric. See if anything's happened?" Four said pulling away.

"Well knowing Eric there's always a possibility memory or not." Tris said.

Four shook his head in agreement as the walked out of their little cubby.

* * *

Eric woke up to bright light and pounding sounds. When he looked in the direction of the pounding he saw Maddie punching the bag. The bag looked familiar to him. He was watching the way she attacked the bag. All of a sudden his vision blurred and he saw the bag but he also saw an open space with concrete walls. Just as the the image appeared, it went.

 _"What was that?"_ Eric asked himself.

He looked at Maddie attacking the bag, who had yet to realize he was awake.

 _"Maybe I shouldn't tell her about this. She did pull that gun out real fast and I don't want to die for something I don't anything about."_ Eric said to himself

He watched her intrigued. She had her blonde hair pulled back, a tank top and underwear on and was attacking the punching bag fercely. For some reason he couldn't stop watching her. Strangely it wasn't because of her being partly naked, which he didn't mind but because something about the way she looked was familiar to him. He just didn't know how. Something about the look on her face. All of a sudden there was another knock at the door. Eric shut his eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Who is it?" Maddie yelled.

"It's Emery and Aaron." the voice called out behind the door.

The door opened and closed. Eric made sure to steady his breathing so that no one would realize he was awake.

"I told Aaron what you told me last night. He wanted to come and make sure that you were ok." the female named Emery said.

"Please tell me you didn't screw him?" the male Aaron said with disgust apparent in his voice.

"That's my cue to exit. I'll be outside the door." Emery said opening the door and closing it.

"Is there a reason you said that?" Maddie said angered.

"Maybe. Maybe I wanted to make sure you hadn't lost your mind." he said.

"You are unbelievable. I don't have a choice in the matter." she said.

"Well, I do believe you have a choice in how you are dressed around him. Admit it if anyone else came into the room the would automatically think the same thing. Him in bed shirtless and you dressed like that would definitely turn heads. Make some people believe you are a trader." he said.

Something in his tone was telling Eric that he had an agenda in talking to her about this. Like he had purposely brought this up to get them alone. Whatever the reason Eric couldn't figure it out. There was a loud smack. Eric guessed that she smacked him. Which he could understand. Next thing Eric heard was shuffling noises.

"You for being a bad ass guard, you surely make it easy for me to get on top." he said with what sounded like a smile

"You might be my best friend but I swear to god I hate you sometimes. This was why you wanted Emery out of the room so you could have your kicks off.

"Well we were interrupted last night and you know me, I like to finish."

"I told you last night and again now that I don't want to. Have someone else submit to your demands." Maddie said upset.

"Come on guys quit fighting and act like civil people. I'm getting tired of this." Emery said through the door.

"Don't worry, Aaron is coming to get the door. We're done arguing." Maddie said

Aaron growled. After a few seconds of shuffling, footsteps went to the door. Eric sneaked a peak with one eye. The Aaron boy was walking towards the door. Aaron was as built as Eric himself was and had blond hair that spiked at the top. Eric moved his eye to look at Maddie. She was putting her pants on but was having trouble. Looking closely he could tell the reason why was because she was shaking pretty bad. Eric felt a rush of anger. He heard the door start to open and closed his eye again.

"Jesus you two and your arguing. It's pathetic. We have more important issues at hand here. Like for example how we are going to train that thing." Emery said.

"Emery, I told you not to call him that. He's not a thing. He's a person just like the rest of us. The only difference is we know what makes us up and he doesn't." Maddie said annoyed.

Eric realized that she got annoyed a lot. He was starting to feel relieved that it wasn't just towards him.

"What are you talking about? Training? Training that psycho?" Aaron said livid.

"Yes me, you, Emery, and Four are going to be training him. I've already discussed it with Four and Tris early when the came to check on him. They don't necessarily trust me with him." Maddie said.

"Do you blame them? From what you told me last night, I can understand. I mean hell I'm sure he's afraid of you. You pulled a gun on him the moment you laid eyes on him." Emery said rationally.

 _"Ain't that the truth."_ Eric said to himself.

"It doesn't matter. It's been agreed by everyone that I'm the best person to keep an eye on him til everything settles down after Evelyn explains to everyone whats going on tonight." Maddie said shuffling around.

"What you mean no one knows he's here? In the compound? No one knows? Evelyn's waiting til tonight to tell them?" he was livid again.

"Yes and we need it to stay that way alright?" Emery said to him.

"Alright." he exasperated.

"Okay now come on, lets go and see about getting some kind of breakfast." Emery said her voice moving way from Eric.

"You guys go, I'm going to wake him up. I'm on the first round of training and guarding in here. Emery can you bring me something if possible. If anyone asks I'm too sick to get up and move around." Maddie said to her.

"You got it." Emery said opening the door a crack.

"Look I know this pisses you off but it needs to be done." Maddie said her voice to moving away.

"Whatever I'll try and not say anything but I can't promise anything." He said.

"Do this for me and tonight we will finish from last night but only if you keep your mouth shut about this until then." Maddie said in a threatening tone.

"How do I know that? You said early that you didn't want to and for me to get someone else to submit to my demands remember?" he said throwing what she said earlier in her face.

All of a sudden the was a shuffle. Aaron exhaled sharply and then started groaning. It stopped after a few seconds.

"That is a taste of what you'll get if you keep shut, alright?" Maddie said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." he said before closing the door.

"God, whoever came up with a hand-job needs to be shot." she said aloud.

There was a splash of water. After a few minutes the bed shifted under added weight.

"Hey Eric, time to get up." she said soothingly.

Eric's eyes blinked open. After a few minutes he saw her face clearly and finally realized what the look on her face was before. It was a look of pain. Not the physical type of pain but the emotion type. He realized then that it's not all as it seems here in factionless.

* * *

Ok everyone I know it's long chapter but it's only to speed up the story a little. The next few chapters we will finally get to see Eric without childlike behavior. He will still be the new Eric with no memories but he will start having a manliness to him. Ill try and post another chapter in the next few days. Thank you to everyone for all the comments the mean a lot. Keep commenting please lol let me know if there's anything I need to work on. I'm open to anything.


	5. 2 Weeks Later

Note: Sorry it's been a week since I updated. Have been trying to find a way to write it and keep it interesting but try and speed it up a little.

I plan on making this an Eric/OC person. I had originally thought about other characters but it just didn't play out well in my mind and then when I did, reading it later just wasn't right. The couples are Eric/OC, Tris/Four and I'm even giving Christina and Peter love interests but that wont be til later. Even though some of you might not like the pairings I have, I hope you continue reading the story.

Thank you as well to everyone that's reviewed. It feels so good to know that I'm writing something again and that people are liking it. I stopped writing for about 4 years so it's nice have faith from others.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since everyone found out about Eric and his condition. A lot of people still felt uncomfortable around him but for the most part a lot of them were nice to him. His training started out the same way.

The one thing he had going for him at first was his running because he was a fast runner. However his shooting and throwing were way off, so those were things he needed to be retrained on. But that wasn't the major difference in Eric. That actually came when it was time to see his fighting ability. His body remembered how to fight to an extent but that was when he was fighting a guy. He wouldn't fight the girls. This threw everyone off.

After a few days of getting him used to the idea of having to fight a girl, he gave in. After fighting with Maddie and actually hitting her pretty hard, he fell down apologizing repeatedly. After talking to him day and night Maddie was able to get him to stop. Maddie looked at Eric who was training with Four on fighting. He was getting really good.

A bonus to everyone's enjoyment was that the more they trained him the more manly he got. His brain wasn't functioning like a child anymore. He was functioning like an adult. There were still times when he would become childlike if he hit to hard or did something wrong but they were seldom.

"You now if you stare any harder at him, I think you might actually burn a hole through him." Emery said walking up to Maddie.

"Hahaha. Very funny, Emery. I'm not staring. I'm just making sure he is training well. Evelyn wants me to come back with a report. I honestly think she believes that he will turn into his old-self again the more we train him." Maddie said walking over to the knife table.

"Oh really? So the makeover he got, doesn't do a thing for you?" Emery asked questioning.

Maddie took a quick glance at Eric. She had to admit that he did look good since they shaved his head and he started wearing clothes that fit the new him and didn't look scary. Maddie looked away.

"I admit it's nice that he doesn't look that way anymore. Cause his personality didn't match the look on the outside. But so what, that doesn't mean I'm interested or anything. " Maddie said turning to Emery.

"Whatever you say girly. But for the record he does look hot." Emery said in a sing-along voice walking away.

Maddie watched as Emery went over to talk to Peter. Peter seemed interested in Emery and vise versa. The more Maddie thought about it Peter himself had acts calmed down. Seeing as everyone knew how much an ass he was when he first got here.

* * *

 **Four/Eric**

"I need a minute. " Eric said stopping.

"Sure." Four lowered his hands.

They both sat on the edge of the mat. Four looked over at Eric and was surprised that he was actually enjoying being and Eric. He still remembered the Eric before but there was something about this one that you could help but want to be around.

Four saw Eric staring across the room. Maddie and Emery were talking and laughing. Eric had a small smile on his face when he looked at Maddie. He could see a thing going on there like everyone else but she probably wouldn't admit and that would hurt Eric, so everyone knew not to say anything.

Four had to admit that Tris was right. They were alike in many ways and that she wasn't all that bad. He remembered when they started all this training he didn't like being around her. She wasn't the nice but hard edged girl he knew in Dauntless.

It wasn't really until they talked due to Tris that he realized how hard he had been judging her. That girl was still there but with what happened in Dauntless she didn't want to show it or have it be known. He could understand considering he was the same way with his father.

Four saw Eric's facial expression change when the Aaron guy walked up to her.

"I really don't like that guy." Eric said angry looking down.

"Preaching to the choir, Eric." Four responded.

He didn't blame Eric for not liking Aaron because no one did. Four was getting more annoyed with him then he was with Peter. Which he never thought he'd say. Four was relieved that Eric looked down when he did because Alex had put his hands on Maddie's hips.

He had a feeling that something was going on there that no one was willing to discuss. Maddie pushed him off of her. He could read her lips saying 'don't touch me'. So that told Four whatever was going on Maddie didn't like or didn't want.

There was also something else about him that made Four nervous. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was something that worried Four especially if it had to deal with Tris. When Maddie walked away, he smirked at her as she walked away. Eric turned to face Four.

"You ready to start again?" Eric asked.

"Ya." Four said before stopping.

Aaron had turned around and looked at them. Eric and Four both looked back. All of a sudden Aaron smirked at them. But it wasn't a normal smirk. It was a smirk that said I'm hiding something and I dare you to try and find out. Aaron walked away after a few minutes. Eric and Four looked at each other worried. They both looked at Tris when she came into the room. Tris had seen the challenge stare outside the door. All three of them look at each other wondering what he's hiding.

* * *

I'm sorry that this isn't a long chapter and that it probably isn't that good. Possibly my weakest chapter yet and I'm sorry for that but I wanted to update with what I had. I will try and make the next chapter long and a little better.


	6. Unexpected Conversations

Hey guys I know its been awhile for the update but here it is :) hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Hey, Maddie." Four called after her in the hallway.

"Hey, Four. Something wrong?" Maddie asked surprised.

"No, nothing's wrong. But um..." Four said pulling her into the other direction.

Four pulled Maddie against her wishes to an empty room. Four turned on the light in the room and Tris was already in there.

"Well you better explain this before I hurt you both." Maddie said angry.

"Look it's nothing bad we just wanted to know about Aaron." Four said cautiously.

Maddie stiffened at the mention of him which confirmed that something was going on and she was the person to go to. She hid the stiff by looking annoyed.

"Well you picked the perfect room to interrogate me, since we are in the old interrogating room." She said trying to switch the subject.

Four thought it made sense now because of how the room looked and that she was right that was coincidental. But he knew she was trying to switch the subject.

"Maddie, please this is important." Tris said trying to sound serious.

"Important for who?" She questioned.

"Eric." Four said hoping he didn't jump over the line.

Maddie's features softened at the mention of him. Which also confirmed to him that on some level she felt something for Eric.

"Aaron was born Erudite like me. We both transferred to Dauntless and when I was injured Aaron and Emery left with me. They claimed it was unfair that I was getting kicked out of Dauntless when they knew something could have been done." she said plainly.

"Well how did you get injured?" Tris asked treading off subject.

"I broke my leg in the middle of a jump. They could have done surgery but a few of the leaders didn't want to waist the resources. Even if I was in the top 2." she said annoyed again by the memory.

"Let me guess Aaron was number 1." Tris said putting the pieces together.

"Ya. When he transferred to Dauntless, he was almost free in a way I guess because he didn't have to bite his tongue, he got to fight all he wanted and he got to be the ultimate bad-ass. Which he still thinks he is." Maddie said sad.

"Have you or Emery noticed him displaying any other emotions that go along with the other factions?" Four asked getting back to the main topic.

Maddie looked at Four weird when she realized where the conversation was going. But she was also relieved that it wasn't going where she thought it would.

"You think he's a divergent?" Maddie asked shocked

"Yes, I do but the problem is I don't know if he knows it." Tris said in rush.

"He's not divergent, Tris." Maddie said running a hand through her hair turning around.

"How do you know that?" Four asked.

"Because I've known him my entire life and I know for a fact that if he was he would kill himself." Maddie said sighing.

"And before you ask how I know that, its because I am divergent and a part of him hates me for it." she said turning around.

Tris stared at her shocked. Four shook his heading in acceptance.

"But I gather you already knew that Four, right?" Maddie asked him.

"I suspected but I wasn't sure. Didn't want to assume. Tris figured it was Alex." he said uncomfortable.

"No. He hates divergents and believe they threaten the system." Maddie responds sad.

"Then why is he fighting with us?" Tris asked confused.

"Me. I showed him that out lives are just as valuable as theirs and that our home shouldn't be ruined because of someones greed. Also he says he doesn't want to loose me." she responded with no emotion.

Four took this as his chance to bring up what else he suspected. Her comment urked him because she said it as if she had rehearsed it.

"What is going on with you two, Maddie?" he asked.

Maddie and Tris both stared at Four. Tris shocked and Maddie in fear. Tris looked at Maddie and saw the fear. Tris wandered how she missed that. Maddie turned to face away from them. It took her a few minutes to answer.

"Nothing is going on between us. We're just friends." Maddie said trying to recover.

"There is no way, Maddie. I saw what happened earlier today with Aaron touching your waist. That's not a friend thing especially when he stares at me and Eric and smirks at us. Now I'm going to ask you again and don't lie." he said sternly.

Maddie kept her back to them. The minutes dragged on for what seemed like hours.

"We were together in Erudite. " she said quietly.

Maddie turned around to look at them. Four didn't show any emotion and Tris seemed confused.

"We were best friends growing up. We got together because everyone expected it. When I took the test, it came out Dauntless which I knew it would. The night before the choosing ceremony we slept together. The day of the choosing he chose Dauntless. Which I wasn't happy about. Which you know Four." Maddie said pointing at him.

Four shook his head and Tris stared at him shocked that he knew some of what was going on and didn't tell her.

"In Dauntless he liked flirting and sleeping with other girls. He didn't like it when guys went after me. After a night in the Pit he threatened to tell that I was Divergent if I didn't stay with him. Afterwards I started sleeping with him to keep him quiet. It worked and after awhile people realized that we were somewhat of a thing. I threatened to tell that he knew what I was and was having a relationship with me regardless. After I was injured and kicked out, he left along with Emery. Now sometimes I lay let him do what he wants even though I hate doing. " she said with a distance look in her eye.

"I don't know Maddie something about him makes me not trust him." Four said.

"I'll keep an eye on him Four. We'll be ok. But now again what does this have to do with Eric?" she said

"Because Eric is scared for you and I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you." Tris responded.

Maddie couldn't comprehend all this.

 _"First Four is thinking something is going on with Aaron. Second Evelyn wants me to continue keeping Eric with me because she still doesn't trust him. Now Eric might have a possible thing for me. God I can't handle this_." Maddie said shaking her head.

* * *

Eric was laying down in bed and couldn't sleep. It was probably due to the fact that Maddie had been walking around and doing things she did every night. If he didn't now any better he would have thought she had OCD. He sat up in the bed and look at her while she messed with her medical equipment

 _"God she looks sick. How is she still alive?"_ Eric said to himself.

Thinking for another minute he realized that he was being a bit dramatic about that. But he was right about her health. He body was in good physical form and her fighting was amazing but Eric could see the baggies under her eyes, her body when it wasn't fighting was slow. She also didn't eat which he knew wasn't helping and on the occasion she would get sick.

"Maddie?" Eric said to her.

"Oh sorry, Eric. I didn't mean to bother you." Maddie said looking up the table.

"Believe me you didn't. I've been awake watching you for half the night." he told her getting up.

"Oh." Maddie said embarrassed.

Eric slowly walked over to her. She kept wiping the equipment. Eric tried to remember if this was the fourth or the fifth time she had wiped at them. After standing next to her which she didn't seem to realize, Eric laid his hand on hers. Maddie stopped moving. She was shocked he had touched her.

 _"What the hell is he doing?"_ she said to herself.

Eric took the equipment out of her hand. He turned her around and sat her on the bed. He knelled down in front her.

"Tell me what's going on up there, Please?" he asked her pointing to her head.

"What makes you say that?" Maddie said rolling her eyes.

"Well one, you've done that more in one day then I've seen you do in 2 weeks. Two, you've been walking around the room all night for the past three nights doing the exact same thing over and over. It seems like you are trying to avoid doing or remembering something. What's the most frustrating is that I've been trying to read you since the night we met and I can't do it." Eric said looking at her.

Maddie looked at Eric and then bent her head down.

 _"Of all people to realize this it had to be him. Why did it have to me him? Damn it Four!"_ Maddie screamed it her head.

"You shouldn't be able to know that." she whispered.

"I know there are a lot of things I shouldn't notice when it comes to you but I do." Eric said before he could stop himself.

"Like what?" she said getting agitated.

"I don't know. Lots of things, like how you don't sleep and if you do it's only for about 20 minutes, the idea of being in the dark scares you and I'm not meaning outside dark. I mean like pitch black room dark, and you don't socialize with a lot of the factionless here with the exception of a select few." Eric said telling part of what he's noticed about her.

 _"Stop there! She'll think your a stalker or something if you go over the line."_ Eric's brain reminded him.

"Damn it. I only thought Emery knew those things." Maddie said running her hand through her hair.

"Sorry. I've gotten into the habit of seeing how people work. Probably because I'm not fully up here anymore." Eric chuckled pointing at his head.

Maddie laughed. Then all of a sudden she couldn't stop. She laughed so hard to the point to where she couldn't breathe. After calming down Maddie relaxed a little. She couldn't remember a time when she had laughed that hard.

"Well good to know someone gets my references." Eric said smiling.

"Oh ya. I get them." she smiled.

"Can I ask you to do something for me, Maddie?" he looked at her intensely

"Ya." she said a little nervous

"Will you please lay down and get some sleep? You need it. Please!" Eric begged her.

"I can't sleep, Eric. I haven't been able to fully sleep in a long time. Honestly I don't remember a night where I got more then twenty minutes of sleep." Maddie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not even during initiation?" Eric asked shocked.

"Not even then. Everyone used to say I was lucky but honestly it was because I trained my body that way as a child." she said softly.

"Lay down." he said to her.

He moved her up to the top of the bed. Maddie kept insisting not to but her body was too weak to fight him off. He covered her up. She couldn't remember the last time she actually slept in the bed. It felt so nice to her and warm due to Eric.

"I'll be right here. Not going anywhere." he said sitting on the bed holding her hand.

She mumbled something that he couldn't understand but he liked to think it was thank you. She fell asleep almost instantly. He looked at her again and this time he really saw it. Her skin had lost some tan coloring, her eyes were darker than he thought and she didn't have much strength. Eric didn't know what was going on but whatever it was, it was scaring him.

* * *

How was that? I'm working on the next chapter. All the characters are going to be in it this time. Please review so I know how its going and if there's a character you would like to see more of. Thanks.


End file.
